Sam Finds Love
by ElvisRocks2014
Summary: Everyone's favorite animated firefighter's life is about to be changed forever!


**Rocky Loses A Friend **

It was a peaceful sunny day in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, Rocky was happily playing with his stuffed armadillo Alfred, which his father, a famous toy maker, made him for his 1st birthday and he has had that ever since. All of a sudden, Rocky heard James calling him.

James: Rocky! Can you come here for a minute?

Rocky: Be right there!

Rocky jumped to his feet and dashed inside. Just as he closed the door, a strong gust of wind picked up Alfred and blew him into a cardboard box full of stuff that Greg and Murray were going to take to the dump. They loaded the box into The Big Red Car and drove off. On their way, another strong gust of wind picked up Alfred and blew him away. Meanwhile, Rocky had came back out to continue playing with Alfred when he realized something.

Rocky: (gasps) Alfred?! ALFRED! Alfred where are you?! Meanwhile inside, James, Joe, Ryder, and CJ were watching a movie with James' girlfriend Twilight Sparkle when Rocky burst into the living room with a desperate look on his face.

CJ: Rocky, is there a problem, little guy?

Rocky: Have you guys seen Alfred? He's missing!

James: Did you look everywhere for him? Rocky: Yes, I did! I looked in the pup-houses, at the beach, the park, everywhere! But I can't find him! Just then, Greg, and Murray came in the room.

Murray: What's going on?

CJ: Apparently, Rocky does not know where his stuffed armadillo Alfred is.

Greg: (facepalms) Oh no! I think I- I shouldn't have! I couldn't have!

Rocky: Couldn't have done what?

Murray: Taken your armadillo to the dump is what Greg is trying to say.

Rocky: WHAT?!

Greg: Yeah. Sorry, Rocky. I know that I should have checked the box for anything suspicious. I- I don't know what to say.

Rocky then jumped into Twilight's arms and burst out crying. Twilight hugged Rocky tightly and petted him tenderly, knowing how important Alfred was to him.

Twilight: Shhh,shh,shh, it's okay, Rocky.

Murray: Gee, kid, we're very sorry about this.

Greg: Yeah. (gets idea) How about this: how about we go to the toy store and get you a new stuffed armadillo. A really big one. Yeah! How would you like that?

Rocky: (sniffs) No thank you. I've had Alfred since my 1st birthday. There is nothing that could replace him. Thanks, anyway. Just then, Joe's brother Steve, Fred, and Kwazii came in the room.

Steve: Well give me a Rickenbacker 325 and call me John Lennon! What's gotten into you, Rocky?

Joe: Rocky lost his armadillo.

Steve: Oh, no use crying over it, Rocky! it's just a toy! You can get them at almost any toy store!

Steve's statement earned him a pinch in the butt from Greg.

Steve: YOW! What's the matter with you?!

Greg: Show sympathy for the kid!

Steve: Oh. (gets idea) Say Rocky, how about this: how's about me and the guys go out and search for your armadillo?

Ryder: That will be tolerable.

Steve: Alright then! (turns to Fred and Kwazii) Come on, boys! Let's vamoose and go find that toy!

Fred: Yes, Steve!

Kwazii: Let's go!

The 3 friends scrambled into Steve's station wagon and drove off in search of Rocky's armadillo, leaving James, Joe, Ryder, CJ, Greg, Murray, and Twilight to try and cheer Rocky up. Meanwhile, Mr. Porter's grandson Alex was playing with his favorite ball when he spotted something brown lying in the ground.

Alex: Hmmm. What's this? (picks up object and examines it)

Just then, Alex heard Steve's station wagon pull up.

Alex: Oh great! what do those dorks want?

Steve: (gets out of car) Hey, Alex! I was wondering if you- (sees object in Alex's hands) Way to go Alex! You found it!

Fred: Yeah!

Kwazii: You found Rocky's armadillo!

Alex: Oh, so that's what it is! Steve: Well come on, let's go give it to him!

(Scene changer: Rocky's badge)

Rocky is seen sitting on the couch in the living room still looking glum, even though he had stopped crying when he heard joyful laughter and cheers coming from outside.

Rocky: Huh? What's that noise?

Rocky got up and went to the backyard, where everyone had gathered around Alex.

Rocky: What's going on here?

CJ: Alex here has something for you! Show him, Al!

Alex: (pulls out armadillo) Ta-da!

Rocky: ALFRED! You found him! Thank you, Alex! (starts licking Alex's face)

Alex: It was nothing, Rocky!

And so, Rocky was very happy that he got his toy back. And as a reward for going out in search of Alfred, James, Joe, CJ, Ryder, and Twilight decided to let Steve, Fred, and Kwazii off the hook for egging City Hall and forgive them.

**THE END.**


End file.
